


Falcon-golden Eyes

by ChrissyStriped



Series: Two Birds in Love [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Years of the Lamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyStriped/pseuds/ChrissyStriped
Summary: Eonwe and Reviahûn spend some free time together.Two falcons race across the sky to fight out who gets to be on top.





	Falcon-golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Reviahûn visited me on friday (A kestrel pertched on the lamppost opposite my office. No, that's not usual.) to demand I write a happy story for him before I post the nasty one. So here it is.

The two falcons shot across the sky, trying to push the other to the ground. Reviahûn tried to get above Eonwe with a daring manoeuvre that made the muscles in his wings ache, but Eonwe was too good. His beloved followed him, forced him down, ever closer to earth, until Reviahûn was finally forced to touch down.

They rolled through the high grass, wings beating. For others it would have looked like a real fight, the way they were struggling with talons and beaks, but they didn’t mean it, they never hurt each other – beyond a few scratches – when they played this game. Reviahûn knew that he was losing. Eonwe had forced him on his back and no amount of flapping and struggling got him free. Well, it wasn’t so bad to lose. In fact, he’d enjoy losing as much as he would have enjoyed winning.

Reviahûn relaxed and changed shape and Eonwe followed suit. “Do you surrender?”, he asked panting, their naked chests touched with each of their breaths. He was holding Reviahûn’s wrists down over his head and Reviahûn tugged against his grip. Not, because he wanted to fight further, just because he enjoyed the feeling of being at his lover’s mercy. “Yes”, he answered. “Take your prize.” His own words made him shiver for the promise they held.

Eonwe kissed him passionately, his soul slid along Reviahûn's and he shuddered. How much he loved him and oh, he could never have imagined how good it could feel to have a body. Eonwe thrust into him and Reviahûn moaned unabashedly. The burning, Eonwe’s motions kindled, was so arousing. He bit Eonwe’s lower lip to spur him on, tasting blood.

Eonwe growled, his hands that were still holding him down gripped tighter. Reviahûn was sure that the imprints would be visible later and he wouldn’t heal them, would wear them proudly under his clothes. When they’d fought like this, when the blood was rushing through his body, he wanted it rough. Eonwe’s falcon-golden eyes were almost black, his pupils wide, as he quickened his thrusts. Hard and deep – like Reviahûn wanted it.

His beloved let go of his arms to change his position and Reviahûn screamed with pleasure when he hit that spot inside him. He slung his arms around Eonwe’s neck, pulling him down into another rough kiss. Eonwe inside him... big and hard... the burning and the pleasure – being one and the same – shooting through his body... fingers stroking his cock... Reviahûn cried out when he came and it sounded more like the falcon he had been not so long ago. He held Eonwe in his trembling arms while his lover sang out in pleasure.

Eonwe kissed his temple. “It’s a good thing we don’t do this on Almaren – with all the noise you are making, people could think I’m harming you.” Reviahûn laughed and caressed Eonwe’s arm. They lay in the high grass on a mountain side on the mainland, the light of the Great Lamps bathing everything in silver and gold. “Wait for when I win the next time, and we’ll see what noises _you _make then. You don’t harm me and I’d tell anyone who thought to meddle in our affairs.”

“What, even Manwe?” Eonwe’s eyebrows rose in distress, but a smile hid in the corners of his mouth. “Especially Manwe.” Reviahûn rolled over Eonwe and licked the sweat from his chest. “But I’d be much mistaken if he _would _meddle. He trusts us.” Eonwe hummed with pleasure as Reviahûn took his nipple between his lips and toyed with it with his tongue. “Don’t you have enough, yet?”, he asked with a grin, his hand slid up Reviahûn’s thigh to where it was wet with his release.

“Enough? What’s that?” Reviahûn laughed and felt Eonwe’s music dance with happiness. He shivered blissfully when Eonwe’s fingers slid further up and teased his loose entrance. He felt stretched and pleasantly sore and he wouldn’t have minded if Eonwe fucked him again, but for now he had something else in mind. He kissed slowly down Eonwe’s chest, licked beads of sweat from his skin and savoured the smell of sex and crushed grass that enveloped them.

He took his time, enjoying the sounds he drew from Eonwe. How he sucked in his breath when he licked an especially sensitive spot and the pleased humming that echoed his music. His hands caressed Reviahûn’s back and left goosebumps in their wake. The fingers gripped his hair when Reviahûn licked the length of his cock and Eonwe gasped. He wasn’t completely hard yet, but it didn’t take Reviahûn long to remedy that with his lips and tongue. He smiled at himself and hollowed his cheeks. Eonwe’s his hips rose up to meet him, his hands gripping his hair tighter. Reviahûn closed his eyes when he wrapped his fingers around himself. 

Eonwe tasted so wonderfully... alive. They'd spent time together when they had still been outside of the world, but they hadn't known then, how much a body could experience. Smell and feel and taste. Reviahûn came with Eonwe’s taste in his mouth, his scent in his nose, the feeling of his fingers in his hair. Enough? Never. He loved so much to have a body. He loved so much to share this with Eonwe. He loved Eonwe.

He lay down beside Eonwe and snuggled into him. Eonwe kissed him slowly. “You are wonderful, my song.” Reviahûn smiled, his soul glowed with happiness. “You, too. Let’s stay here a while, before duty calls us back.” “How could I ever deny you something?” Eonwe pulled him closer. “Will you explain to Manwe what kept us here, if he comes to find us?” Reviahûn laughed when he winked at him. “If you think, I’d be ashamed of what we share you are mistaken. But don’t worry, I’ll word it diplomatically.” Eonwe huffed and kissed him again to shut him up.


End file.
